


Fanart

by whedonwheezes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, I hate tags, Inspired by..., Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whedonwheezes/pseuds/whedonwheezes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fanart I've done for fanfics I like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiottic_Rawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiottic_Rawr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indigo Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553543) by [Kaiottic_Rawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiottic_Rawr/pseuds/Kaiottic_Rawr). 



 

 

So I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with the cracks or without... so I did both...still not sure if I like it.

Anyway this is for Kaiottic_Rawr 's story Indigo Child, which is really good if you haven't read it you should.

 

 


End file.
